Boating With Izzy!
by ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD
Summary: A boat. That was the first thing Izzy saw when she went into the small boathouse near the west of Wawanakwa. A motorboat, to be specific. It was small and cramped with the amount of stuff in it, but she knew when it was empty it would be great to use. A person like Izzy could find a use for nearly anything.


A boat. That was the first thing Izzy saw when she went into the small boathouse near the west of Wawanakwa. A motorboat, to be specific. It was small and cramped with the amount of stuff in it, but she knew when it was empty it would be great to use. A person like Izzy could find a use for nearly anything.

She started clearing out the items in the boat. Most of it was old equipment – some old rods, oars, ropes, an old sail. But as she got deeper and deeper she found something else. Water skis!

She instantly recalled someone coming to the island on water skis. Was it Lindsay? No, it wasn't her. Lindsay wouldn't do something like that. It must have been DJ! No... Duncan?Then she suddenly remembered who it was. It was Tyler!

She grabbed the skis out of the boat as it tipped over and fell on Courtney. She looked down at Courtney as she screamed before walking off to find Tyler. _Some thing's are more important than others_ , she thought and the last thing on her mind was getting the boat off Courtney.

* * *

After spending an hour finding Tyler who was fixing his older water skis that he had smashed, Izzy finally convinced him to go with her. It wasn't that easy of a job - Tyler said he wanted to spend the day with the 'cute blonde one', but Izzy wasn't quick to give up.

After finally getting ready, she fired the boat up. _Here we go!_

 **1st Try**

"STOP! YOU'RE GOING WAY TO FAST, IZZY!" Tyler screamed, but Izzy could hear it. He was quite far away from her, a good eight or nine metres.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT IT FASTER?!" she yelled back at him. She pulled down the lever as the boat roared again.

"NO, I'M GONNA FALL O-" he shouted as he fell into the water. Izzy groaned in disbelief. She thought he would have been way better at this.

 **2nd Try**

"THIS IS WAY TO SLOW! THIS IS EASY!" he said.

"REALLY?" Izzy asked him as the engine hummed. They could both hear each other clearly - there was no waves around them crashing due to the slow pace and the boat wasn't roaring like it did on the last go. _This is way too easy for him_ , Izzy thought as she walked to the back of the motorboat. She fiddled with the rope that tried Tyler and the boat together.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T MESS WITH THAT!" Tyler shouted angrily as she untied the rope completely. She let go of it and instantly sped the boat up.

"IZZY!"

 **3rd Try**

"Just go at average pace this time, okay?" Tyler told her as he tied back on his water skis. She nodded reluctantly. What was the fun in that?

She started off average pace, but he was still screaming. She slowed it down a bit, but then sighed. She wasn't having any fun at all. She started turning in zig-zags and going around in circles just to make it more interesting.

"IZZY! IZZY! YOU'RE HEADING TOWARDS THE ISLAND AT FULL SPEED! SLOW DOWN!" Tyler screamed. The west coast of Wawanakwa had a rocky shore, and wasn't completely safe.

"Izzy! STOP!" he yelled as they edged closer to the shore.

"…My head…" Tyler moaned as he looked around him. They had crashed and been thrown forward and Tyler and Izzy had banged their heads. He looked at Izzy and then laughed slowly. "Remind me to never go water skiing with Izzy again." He saw Ezekiel running towards him in the distance. He tried to shake Izzy awake, but she wouldn't budge.

"Are you two peeps okay?" he asked. "What happened? Chris has been looking for you, eh. He wanted to start a challenge, but he said he would do it tomorrow now, eh, " the prairie boy told Tyler as he continued to try and get Izzy to wake up.

"Me and Izzy went out water-skiing," Tyler told him nervously. He was quite intimidated by the awesomeness of Ezekiel. It was only the first day here, and he knew Ezekiel would be a favorite to win.

"That's cool, man, eh. How'd it go?" Ezekiel said.

"It was…fun," Tyler replied reluctantly. He looked back at Izzy to try and avoid the awesome glare of Ezekiel. He didn't want to blush or anything in case it would look like he was scared in the midst of a legend.

"Is she okay, man?" Zeke asked. "Do you want me to get the Hatchet?"

 _Of course_ , Tyler thought, _only someone cool like him could come up with such an awesome name for Chef._

"No thanks. She'll be fine," he assures as he gets up and grabs a nearby stick.

"What ya going to do with that, man?" Ezekiel asks.

"Poke her," Tyler decided. He grabbed the stick and poked her arm for about a minute.

"That's cool, man," Ezekiel replied to Tyler. "Poking Izzy is cool, man."

About half an hour later, Izzy eventually woke up at the time Ezekiel had left to find Chef Hatchet.

"Water skiing was so fun. We should do it again sometime," Izzy told Tyler as they walked to the cabins.

"I don't think so. I didn't really enjoy it that much..." Tyler replied honestly.

"So we're going water skiing tomorrow? That's awesome! I'll go even faster!" Izzy shouted, a wide grin appearing on her face.

"Actually, I'd rather not go water-skiing tomorrow, 'cause I'm, uh, um, quite busy, you see. Maybe the day after that?" Tyler said.

"So you're not at all busy? That works out well! Yes! Hey I was thinking we could go to the south shore where they've got all those concrete bricks they don't use," Izzy said as she walked into her cabin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tyler!"

As soon as she shut the door, Tyler sighed angrily. _Mental note to self_ , he thought, _never going water-skiing with Izzy._

 **A/N – So this is my Summer Secret Santa for ewisko.**


End file.
